1. Technical Field
This invention relates to multi-poled cabling systems in which a plurality of plug-in valving devices are used that require multi-wire cables to extend from the individual devices back to a remote central control switch for electrical activation.
2. Description of Prior Art
In modern manufacturing facilities numbers of electrically controlled electro-magnetic actuators are used in the manufacturing process. Such actuators require a multi-pole contact units including an independent ground contact and control contacts. Typically each unit has a separate multi-connector cable extending to a central activation controller. Such electromagnetic actuators are used, for example, to control multiple solenoid valve assemblies in a variety of environmental enclaves, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,858 on a solenoid valve assembly connector fastener.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,177 a solenoid activator with electrical connection modules is disclosed in which a number of interchangeable connection modules can be selectively connected between encapsulated solenoid and electrically controlled inputs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,331 a cabling arrangement is illustrated in which multi-lead cables and multi-poled plug-in units for connecting terminals of a central terminal box with at least two adjoining multi-poled contact units of electrically controlled activators is illustrated. Separate connector fittings interconnect to adjacent control units requiring only one four lead main cable connection sending back to a central control unit.